Flip It Around
|image = 614 Human Nature (2).jpg |band = Tanner Richie |dance = Pop Princesses |album = Breaking Rules |released = May 12, 2012 |genre = Pop, R&B |label = Syncopation Records |runtime = 3:57 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Tanner Richie. The easy listening version was used for Brynn and Sarah's duet "Pop Princesses" in JoJo Steals the Show Show. Full dance Lyrics Flip it around Da da da da Bub-bu-bu-ba Bub-bu-bu-ba Bub-bu-bu-ba (Bub-bu-bu-ba) Let's take a rest and take down, look at it all All the mountains we've made it 'round And all the battles we have won (have won) Ohh, ohh So many dreams fulfilled by pushing through The eye of the storm, oh It's not fair but let me break it down Keep your head up off of the ground Keep on rolling happy and you'll see You want to sing (La da da) And if apples aren't growing on your tree Just sing (La da da da da) After moving enough sticks and stones You'll find your pot of gold (La da da) And fight your crown and don't you frown (Oh frown, oh frown) (La da da)'Cause a frown Is just a smile upside down (Do do do) Better flip it around Hey, oh, yeah, ahhh Sometimes I feel As though the world is bound (World is bound) To bring me to the underground Swear I've been down there before (flip it around) But I know my head is 5'8 Four inches off the ground The weight of my world Won't ever bring me down Keep on rolling happy and you'll see You want to sing (La da da da) And if apples aren't growing on your tree Just sing (La da da da da) After moving enough sticks and stones You'll find your pot of gold (La da da da) And fight your crown and don't you frown (Oh frown, oh frown) (La da da)'Cause a frown (Do do do) Is just a smile upside down (Do do do) Better flip it around (flip it around) Flip it around Flip it around Whenever life gets you down Flip it around (flip, flip) Flip it around Whenever life it gets you down (gets you down) Flip it around Flip it around 'Cause a frown Better flip it around Keep on rolling happy and you'll see You want to sing (La da da da) And if apples aren't growing on your tree Just sing (La da da da da) After moving enough sticks and stones You'll find your pot of gold (La da da da) And fight your crown and don't you frown (Oh frown, oh frown) (La da da)'Cause a frown (Do do do) Is just a smile upside down (Do do do) Better flip it around, hey Said a frown (Do do do) Is just a smile upside down (Do do do) Better flip it around Other Information *The dance is a direct reference to Michael Jackson and his song Human Nature. *The dance was originally called "Human Nature" but for an unknown reason, likely Copyright, the name was changed to "Pop Princesses". Gallery 614 Human Nature (1).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs used in JoJo Steals the Show Show Category:Pop Category:Easy Listening Category:R&B